Guardians: The Coming Fire
by Prometheus937
Summary: Summary: A year has past since Pitch was defeated, but now he is desperate and seeks an ancient power like none other...Fire. The guardians must find a way to stop Pitch before the Lunar eclipse is upon them. There is something much older at work within the sun, and if it is not stopped, will The Guardians succeed, or shall they fall in a blaze of Destruction and Desolation? Jelsa
1. The Great Flame of Might

Hello Fellow readers and welcome to a fanfic idea ive had since i first saw Frozen. Jack and Elsa won't be until, possibly, few chapters later. Throughout the fic, I will be using past Disney songs that are reworded to go along with the story. I thought that would make this story a little more interesting, which I might record a piece of the music for people to listen to, but I hope I don't ruin it for you guys. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or ROTG all rights go to Disney and Dreamworks, if I did own ROTG, i wouldve made a second movie. I do not own the original song of 'Arabian Nights', just the story's reworded version (I think thats how this type of disclaimer works)

Now on to the story

**Chapter 1: 'The Great Flame of Might'**

* * *

(Arendelle, 1743)

The Kingdom of Arendelle was peaceful as the sunset on the horizon as a group of three kids ran along the crowded streets of visitors, playing tag as the two that were ahead of the third then stopped at the plaza just outside the main castle. They were slouched over and breathing rapidly as the third ran towards them.

"Ha ha! Got you!" One of the three slapped a hand on the taller individual and joined them in resting. The plaza was overflowing with people with markets up and down the sides.

"Whoa! Look over there!" One of them lifted a finger in the direction of a small light show with people around the source. The three get up from where they had been resting and squeezed through the crowds to see a majestic firework shoot into the sky from under the robe of an elderly man and explode in the sky.

The crowd was in awe as their thunderous applause and cheering made the grey bearded elder's face go red with a smile on his face; as if he didn't do that well.

"What do you think I should do next?" He asked the crowd of his new fans as they began shouting tricks. He looked around and hooked his gaze towards the three children.

"Let's have the young ones decide. What would you like?" He asked as all heads turned towards the three. Two of them pushed the small one out as the short child looked at the senior.

He found out they were waiting for his answer so the kid finally answered. "I like stories about Dragons."

The Man smiled and nodded. "I believe I have quite the tale." He pulled out a pouch from under his robe. He took out what appeared to be a gem and threw it down. It emitted an endless, yet colorful, trail of smoke. He began to do something that confused some people...he started to sing. (This will be mostly like the Original 'Arabian Nights', but with the extent of the sequel's version' final line)

"_Oh, This legend comes from an era, from a land lost in time_

_When the Olympian gods had roamed. __Where it's majestic and immense,_

_And their powers, intense._

_It can be war-like, but hey, it's what they intoned._" The smoke began to swirl as the elder sang and circled the smoke' source with his arms behind his back. The people gazed on at the colorful cloud.

"_Where there's heroes on a quest and their enemies congest,_

_And the rivals of the gods coward their sight. Oh, b__ut this legend is one they cannot deny,_

_No matter how hard they try._

_Let me tell you about Ragnarok, 'the Great Flame of Might'._" The smoke changed from heroic warriors, to a shape of one of the fire breathing beasts and moved it's head while spraying fireworks around as if fire with the image turning a dark shade of red.

"_The Great Flame of Might, Or The Bringer of Day._

_It was Dominion the beast sought,_

_It was his own brother he fought._

_His fury is something no one can delay._" The beast left the rising smoke cloud and soared overhead while roaring as more smoke left and formed into warriors in front of the dragon. The beast unleashed it's false fire on the armies as the smoke soldiers crumbled to nothing.

"_Entity of corrupted Light!_

_It's wing-beat's a typhoon._

_If you hear it's great roar,_

_Run fast and run far,_

_And stay watch under the moon._

_So beware Ragnarok, 'The Great Flame of Might'._" The dragon's image flew high as the same smoke images that were the soldiers shaped into the form of bone piles as the dragon image flew in between the two pile shapes and roared loudly; causing much of the crowd to shake. They watched as the images melded together back into the gem and exploded into a large release of beautiful explosions.

The people watched as the beautiful display of fireworks enveloped the sunset sky; snapping themselves out of their expressions of fear for the dragon. The display ended as the man was given another thunderous round of applause and cheering. His face just returned to the shade of red it was before with embarrassment; as if he still didn't think he deserved it.

"You all have been a great audience. I will be here tomorrow." He informed as he started to pack up his stand. The crowd disappeared and only one person remained; the one who asked for the display. Otherwise, the kid known as Timothy.

Timothy walked over to the adult senior and asked a question. "You said this dragon had fought it's own brother. What happened to Rangomonth?"

The man magician chuckled at the mispronunciation and kneeled down to Tim. "It's pronounced Ragnarok. By both the gods and his brother, he was-er- well, said, that he was sealed away in the very star we see today." He gestured towards the sunset then looked back to the young one.

"Now run along little one. Your parents might worry." The senior stated as Timothy smiled, hugged the man, and ran off.

The elder snapped his fingers as the rest of the supplies packed up, he turned to the setting sun, and then sighed sadly.

"If only you hadn't forced me..." He wished as the sun disappeared and he looked over to the risen moon. His body broke apart into particles that flew off towards the moon and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

(Present day)

As the final light of the Star disappeared along the horizen, the Moon replaced the yellow ball of fire as the light shined solely on a temple at the highest point of the grand mountain known as Everest.

The moon light shined through a small hole and upon the center of the temple's chamber like a majestic light. The light shined on five engravings and a circular engraving in the center. On each of the outter engravings were what looked like The Guardians, St. Nicolas, Bunnymund, Tootherina, Sandman, and the fifth panel took into the Picture of Jack Frost. In the larger, Center, panel, It showed on one half, the Moon, and on the Other half, The Sun. The Moon's light slowly began to disappear as it started to move away from the hole.

The brightness of the room grew darker than normal as the moon finally disappeared from the hole in the cieling and Black mist started to flood the entrance. Shadows began to reveal themselves from the clouds of Darkness. With great speed, they collided together and rose from the ground and took form of a man.

His skin was a silver grey, wearing a shadow black robe, he was both tall and thin, and his eyes were a glimmering gold with the satisfaction of fear. The Man walked in the direction of the center of the chamber as each of his steps emitted a mist of darkness. The Man's presence made the ambiance in the room feel...unhuman.

Dark magic started to take shape in the Core part of the chamber as The Unknown figure twirled his hands as if he was shaping the darkness like it was clay. It grew four limbs that looked like they belonged to a Dragon as the body began to take form of a fire-breathing reptile. It's body was made from the dark magic as two, small, shots of fire flew up and became eyes. The beast growled with great intensity it echoed throughout the temple.

**"Pitch Black, The Nightmare King. What do I owe the pleasure of _your pitiful _presence?"**

The reptile lowered it's head to be at eye level with the Boogeyman. Pitch bared his sharp, fang-like, teeth as they slid across each other, but the glare turned into an expression of relief with a sinister smile trailing across his lips.

"Ah, The Great Flame, Ragnarok, the legendary being who was _backstabbed_ by his own Brother. I have come to make an offer of some sort. You might say...a partnership."

The shadow image of the reptilian fire-breather snarled and growled at the retort, but then had a peak of interest after the word 'Partnership.' Ragnarok' laughter was sounded loud and clear as if he just was told a bad Joke.

**"_You _offer _Me?! _Ha! You do not realize your offer is gonna fail if you were going to say you were going to end my Brother' so called 'Guardians'."** The beast slammed and dug a few talons into the panel of St. Nicolas. He wretched the part of the rock with his face engraved in the hunk of earth and crushed it like it was nothing.** "You, King of Nightmares, was defeated by a youngling who wasn't even two decades old when he lived!"**

All Pitch was doing was keeping his sly smirk on his expression, as if the fake figure of the beast was oblivious to future events.

"I know I failed, but this plan _will _succeed, because I have been keeping a watch on the time. After all, I was able to summon you like this, right?" Ragnarok' attention seemed as caught as a fish on a hook as the Boogeyman gestured his hand into the direction of the night sky as Pitch spoke in a voice of majestic tone. "Your powers are weak during the time of the first, global, Solar Eclipse. Your enemy is just as weak as you were when a Lunar Eclipse has appeared, and, as the prophets have sung, _'W__ith the immense power of snow and ice shall break the seal to unleash the pyre, for the world shall burn in the glory of fear and fire'_."

Ragnarok gazed to the small hole that Pitch gestured to and the scaled reptile gave out a deep chuckle as his sight moved back to the Nightmare King with what look like a sinister grin crack across the beasts mouth.

**"I see you have come to me to rid of those Guardians when I am free. Then how do you propose to free me when you lost all trust of the Frost Guardian!?"**

The Boogeyman was caught off guard by the shadow's question, but stayed his ground and hid his expression of surprise with an expression of a diabolical thought hatched.

"There is one just as powerful as Jack Frost," He extended his arm, hand open, as the same type of black dust that made the dragon came out of his hand and took form of a Woman as the dust did a small movement as if she was fighting with small streaks of black dust shooting from her hands. Ragnarok looked close at the little, dust, figurine in question of another as powerful as the embodiment of Winter.

"Her name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, otherwise known as the Snow Queen. She had a little mishap one time where she set off an eternal winter without even knowing she did, and she also feared her own powers, so I'll just snap my fingers and she'll become an obedient puppet." Pitch explained as he closed his hands around the Dust figure and it was crushed in his palm. "All I need to do is to have a little help from your...ability."

Ragnarok couldn't help but laugh. **"You wish to have the help from my power '_Temporal Pyre_'? With the state I'm in currently, I cannot summon it on command. You will need two vials of blood from Guardians _before _they became Guardians, and I sense you already have one in your possession...the blood of Tootherina, correct?"  
**

The Dark being slipped a hand into his robe and pulled out a vial of red liquid, blood. The fiery eyes of the dragon glowed bright as it changed from a dark red to as gold as Pitch's eyes.

**"You will need one more to ensure you can make it back and forth. I guess you already know that though?"**

Pitch nodded as he slipped the vial back into the darkness of his robe. The dragon puffed smoke from his nostrils and sprayed a small amount of fire into the air as the two elements began to make a mist that showed a vision.

**"I see tyranny within the future of our partnership..."**

Within the vision it showed forests in flames and cities in desolation. It changed to show a dragon that looked similar to Ragnarok, spraying flames into the sky with the moon behind the beast as it was surrounded by a cloud of fear. Pitch enjoyed every moment of the sight, it filled him with adrenaline.

**"But..."**

That single word caused the scene within the mist to change to the very same beast shooting a stream of fire at two people, one with a Shepard staff, the other, wearing a dress with a long, clear, robe attached to the shoulders. The two shot a blast of ice to fight against the fires as the two mighty elements collided.

**"If two controllers of the snow and ice are ignored, they will be our end!"**

The two' powers of ice overwhelmed the fires as they destroyed the reptile. The two in the vision embraced at the end. The cloud's vision ended as Ragnarok' head pierced through it like a spear. He stomped over to Pitch, lowering his dragon head to Pitch's eye level.

**"So, do we have an accord?"**

All Pitch did was chuckle, thinking he wouldn't reject his own offer.

"I will return with the Snow Queen by my side on the day of the Lunar Eclipse. Until then, I'll head out to get the vial from ol' St. Nicolas to save me the trouble from coming back here to prepare it." The nightmare ruler walked off to the entrance he came from and disappeared with the shadows.

**"Heheheh, how oblivious..."**

Ragnarok' false body collapsed into the ground and disappeared as the moon light re-entered the room from on hole on the opposite side. Ragnarok' voice echoed as if speaking to the moon itself.

**"Your guardians shall burn within my glory as well as the rest of this planet if they stand in defiance. One way or another, you will rue the day you made a mockery of me!"**

The temple's chamber fell silent.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the beginning of this fanfic, remember to like or review :D and there will be other times in the story, where the music I have planned, will take place.

Edit: I have changed the Name from 'Helios' to 'Ragnarok'


	2. Second Rate

Hello fellow readers, Prometheus here, hope you've been enjoying the story so far, well at least the one chapter. Don't yell at me for Jelsa to happen immediately because you cannot rush a storyline plot idea such as the one for this story. The timeline is a couple weeks after the events of ROTG, and seven months after the events of Frozen. And there will be Disney songs in here, some might be a mix of my own idea, changed lyrics, or re-worded, up to you guys.

And there will be a vote if I should also do real songs. And I changed the name of Helios to Ragnarok, as I said in the edit last chapter. Finally, I'm sorry my grammar sucks.

**The first chapter has been edited with a song for those who haven't had a chance to look at it!**

anyway, enough rambling. Let's continue. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: 'Second Rate'**

* * *

The endless Blizzard of the North Pole wasn't like anything you could ever go through as a large, deep red, sleigh, heaved by eight reindeer with the sound of bells and green ropes connecting them in an ordered fashion, flew through the arctic air like a bullet with an unknown man, holding on tight to the ropes that controlled the direction and speed of the vehicle.

He wore a heavy, fur, coat as red as the sleigh with a bushel of fur at the shoulders, wrist, and a fur hat. The man bared a large White beard with his snow white eyebrows to go with his humungous height. His expression seemed stern, but, at the same time, tired. From what the rumors have said, this man was Saint Nicolas, or, in other words, Santa.

"Come on boys, let's pick up the pace!"

He brought the rope up and forcefully down to send a wave which creates a loud crack. The reindeer jumped at the whip-like crack and their speed increased tenfold through the endless winds. A large, kingdom-like, palace entered their sights through the powerful cold.

Nicolas steered the bell covered deer towards the Russian, castle-like, structure. Ol' Saint Nick' vision was blinded by the dryness of the howling winds.

He was able to see, through the harsh snow, the entrance to the Sleigh's take-off zone and turned towards it. The animals make the bullseye and enter the icy cavern.

They slid down the cave and stopped at what looked like a small hanger with red and green, wooden, doors. The Holiday vehicle came to a stop as hairy beasts with fur white as the snow, or brown as the bark of a tree, otherwise known as Yetis.

With the Bigfoot looking creatures, were small men, dressed in triangle shaped Christmas clothing with a single bell sown into the top, Elves.

The mythological beings crowded around the Christmas sleigh, watching Nicolas step out and walking away without saying a word. His quietness seemed to worry the Yetis and Elves while some of them began to put the high-tech, holiday, vehicle away. Nicolas stormed out the exit, leaving the hanger in dead silence.

After a couple floors of his workshop, Clause finally reached his destination, the balcony over looking a large globe with an extreme amount of small lights on it's surface. He gripped his hands on the railing to the left of a control panel. Kris Kringle seemed both exhausted and frustrated as he rubbed his eyes. He removed his robe and hat, gave it to a Yeti to put away, and returned his attention to the Globe.

A voice with an Australian accent was heard behind him. "Hey North? Any luck mate on finding Pitch, or the vial he stole?" Father Christmas turned to see a Pooka, a philosophical warrior rabbit, race over to his side. The rabbit was known as E. Aster Bunnymund, or Easter Bunny.

Nicolas St. North let out a long sigh as he shook his head. "No, not with a storm like that. How is yours, Sandy's, and Tooth's search so far?"

"My part of the search is just about as successful as yours right now North, Sandy is to caught up in his duty, and Tooth is still looking." Bunny replied with a look of disappointment.

"And Jack?" Nicolas asked, which earned him a quick glare from the rabbit, but then replied in a frustrated tone.

"That troublemaker? We haven't heard from him. As if he were ever looking..."

Bunny looked back up to see Clause in a deep state of concentration as the Russian's fingers ran through his white beard. Then he finally spoke to break the silence between them.

"If Pitch wanted to use the effects of the vial, he would've done so already."

"What exactly does this type of do again?" Bunny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If one like Pitch ever drank the blood of a Guardian before they became one, they would be believed as much as that Guardian is...but I think Pitch has found another use for it that we haven't known about." St. Nick's mind pondered at the thought of what might be Pitch's plot.

He let out a long exhale and roamed over to the main panel, as he gripped the handle of a lever and pushed it down. Majestic lights shined towards the Globe and the sphere reflected into numerous directions, creating the mystical Aurora into the skies.

* * *

(Within the Tooth Palace)

Tiny fairies flew like small jets around the Palace as groups went in and out, nonstop. Everyone of them were reporting to the center of the entire structure. A woman dressed exactly like them flew at lightning speed to hear each report, Tootherina, or Tooth Fairy.

"Keep searching. Any luck? Darn! Well, keep trying." Her words repeated to each flock of fairies as they left in a hurry. Tooth turned to a search party that just arrived.

"Anything?" She asked, one shook it's head in reply, but then had a shocked expression and pointed behind her. Tooth looked in the direction to see the Aurora flapping and shining across the skies. She turned back.

"Have everyone keep searching. I'll be back." She told and flew off faster than a jet. As soon as Tooth was no longer visible, all the smaller fairies just dropped in exhaustion like rocks.

* * *

(Above in the night time skies)

A short man dressed in golden robes to match his skin and hair was releasing strands of dust while riding what looked like a golden cloud. Each golden strands of dust entered into the homes of sleeping children and created their dreams above them. This person was known as Sandman.

He turned to see the northern lights glimmering in the sky and the swirling cloud he stood on changed it's form into a Jet. He landed in the pilot seat as the glass covered the pilot seat.

He pushed the throttle forward and he took off towards the source of the lights.

* * *

(Down in the quiet town that Sandy just left from)

A male the age similar to that of a 19 year old, dressed in a blue hoodie with frost spreading over the pockets with torn khaki pants, watched as Sandy's jet streamed across the sky, Jack Frost.

It disappeared as the bare footed embodiment of winter saw the lights. He cursed under his breath and flew off in the aurora's direction.

* * *

(At the palace-like work shop)

North and Bunny turned to see Tooth fly in with Sandy dropping down from his jet as the dust particles fell apart in the wind. Lastly, Jack dropped through the hole in the ceiling and landed behind the two with his Shepard staff in hand.

"Good, you're all here. We need to have a little chat about Tooth's missing vial." Santa looked to Tooth with a soft gaze.

"We need to call off the search. We have been looking endlessly for Pitch and there has been no clues on where he might be. I'm sorry." North stated in a depressed tone as he averted his gaze towards the floor.

Tooth went to speak in rejection when a new voice was heard throughout the palace. A voice of a snake known as Pitch. "And here I thought you had already forgotten about me."

The five looked around as the Yetis and Elves were searching for the nightmare king as streams of black clouds entered rapidly from the four openings and merged together at the top of the globe. Pitch emerged from the black mist with a smile on his face.

"Sorry for barging in like this so suddenly, but this'll just go back and forth. 'You slithering worm!' Or 'You hiding wuss!' I'm on a tight schedule so I'm gonna grab what I wanted." He explained what will possibly happen as the five just switched their expressions from anger to confusion.

"So North! Where is that little enchanted vial of yours, or do I need to tear this place apart?" The grey skinned rumor grinned after he asked his question.

"What makes you think I'll just hand it to you?" Clause argued.

Pitch's expression just became a sign a boredom as if not surprised. "Aaaaaand of course you choose the hard way." He whistled loudly as 15, Xenomorph-like, shadows beasts appear and surrounded the five with their black, wolverine-like (Animal! Not character!) claws digging into the ground and their eyeless faces pointing in the Guardian' directions. The Big four stood stunned while Jack didn't understand why they were speechless. North only muttered "Silencias..."

"Ah, so you do remember my pets from the Dark Ages. I found a way to create new ones as I use to. Not as smart, but just as deadly. I feel like I should sing a musical number right now..." Pitch pondered as he tapped his index finger against his chin for what seemed like a minute before he smiled sinisterly.

He looked back just in time for an explosion to create smoke. It cleared to show nothing left as Nicolas just laughs triumphantly. "Who's laughing now?"

Pitch's laughter echoed throughout the entire workshop as the black mist fused back at the top of the globe as Pitch reappeared and took a bow with a large grin on his lips. "I believe it's me."

He turned to the Silencias. "I'd like to show-off how powerful I have become through the past year, if you mind?" The beasts backed off as Pitch's attention returned his sights to the five as a Silencia ordered, more like threatened, a yeti to get a record player. The beast did as it was told as the Yeti brought a record player from one of the piles of assorted toys and started to play a blues-like beginning. (Don't exactly know what type it is. Sue me!)

He started to sing along with the music _"I must admit Your childish tricks Are amusing!" _He pointed both hands at them as their shadows had gripped them and pushed them into the air. He ran up off the globe, onto a black mist path, and straight up to the Guardians.

_"I bet you have my coal within your pouch!"_ He mocked North as he put his arm around the guardian. The man's face was just pure red with anger. Pitch just smirked and walked away.

Pitch twirled as the five circled him, shackled in midair. Pitch sang on. _"Now here's your chance to get the best of me, Hope you're ready to rot!"_ He whipped his hand in circles as the five started twirling like tornadoes. _"Come on Clowns, let's see what you've got!"_

They got free and launched attacks._"You try to rebel with your hardest stuff,  
But your attempt to quell me is not so tough!"_ He deflected the attacks as if there were nothing, trapped them again, and pulled them back close to him.

_"I'll set the record straight, You 'lies' are out of Date, Your only Second Rate!"_ He continued to display his newfound might as the group were thrown against and smashed into the walls. The Yetis and elves then began to brawl with the Silencias.

He looked at the lights on the globe and kept his smirk. _"You think your believers are true, But you all are quite so lame. You guardians have a lot to learn about the believing game."_ He stepped on one light after another. He just seemed to have too much fun with this._ "So for your education, I reiterate,You're only second rate!"_

Voids appeared under each Guardian as they fell through into darkness. They woke up in an endless realm of blackness as a gigantic image of the Boogeyman was revealed before their eyes. _"Men cower, at the power, in my pinkie!"_

He slammed his pinkie in front of them, releasing a large amount of energy. The five backed away only to run back into the large version of Pitch again._ "But my thumb is number one on every list!"_ He gestured a thumbs down as they fell into darkness and woke up back in reality as they were around the nightmare tyrant.

He balled his hands into fists as he put them to his hips. His chest expanded as if he was buff. _"But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love put this rivalry to reeeeest!"_ He held the vowel a bit long as his magic threw each guardian in an opposite direction.

They got up and a yeti handed Clause a wreath that became shrouded in blades, Bunny took out his boomerangs, and Sandy put out his hands as a cage hung over Pitch. He just chuckled and continued as the attacks were thrown. _"Go ahead and hit me with the Xmas surprise, slap me in a dream trap, boomerang me down to size!"_ The wreath hit him, followed by the trap, and the boomerangs slipped through the openings, hit him, and slipped back out.

He clapped his hands as the cage exploded._ "I'll retaliate, it's just a piece of cake, you're only second rate!"_

Jack lunged at him as a Silencia tackled and pinned him against the wall. Tooth flew into the air as immense power shrouded around her as she just charged at Pitch. Pitch just stopped her by grabbing her by the throat and then threw her. _"I found your 'happiness' isn't strong enough, and your Fairy jumbo doesn't measure up, let me pontificate upon your sorry state. You're only second rate!"_ A yeti cut a Silencia in half as the two parts fell down and became two Silencias.

Pitch just laughed loudly at this. His voice echoed, "I don't care how much you plea!"  
"The death of those close is what you'll see!"

The Boogeyman bore a psychotic expression as he seemed to sing louder. _"You have every reason to fuss, Cause what I have planned is bigger than all of us!"_

_"So spare me your tremendous spare, not a single being on this planet won't give a care!"_

His voice grew louder as Silencias charge pass the knocked out yetis. Some piled on Clause, some restrained Bunnymund, one constricted Sandy, and the rest ensured both Jack and Tooth were restrained. _"And I can hardly wait, To release all the fears I want to create, going easy on you for your own sake, You'll have better chances by changing Fate, Cause you're only Second Rate!"_

With that, he launched a sphere of dark aura at each guardian, putting them into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I made the guardians seem weak and there is a villain song this early, but there will be another later on. Sorry that I made the Guardians seem weak, but you have to know the song 'Second Rate' is just for OP scenes.

I know someone is going to complain: "But all disney movies only have one villain song!" And I'll reply to that type of person that they haven't watched Hunchback of Notre Dame with 'Hellfire' and 'Court of Miracles'.

anyway, like and/or review


End file.
